


Uninvited Help

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alpha Tyrell, Horrible smut, M/M, Omega Elliot, Omega Verse, and stuff, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot goes into heat and Tyrell (the stalker that he is) knows, and comes to help Elliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Child_of_Darkness69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Darkness69/gifts).



> Translated into Chinese: http://card.weibo.com/article/h5/s#cid=1001603963162775961977&vid=&extparam=&from=&wm=0&ip=75.162.85.62  
> by kiwi_zaq
> 
> Translated into Russian:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4636156

Elliot didn't care who was what. He wished other people would stop caring too. They pretended like it all mattered, but it didn't. It was like what sex or color you were. 

It was just something that you were born as, which shouldn't cause you problems, but definitely could. Like the people who didn't feel comfortable in their own bodies. 

Or the people who received increased scrutiny because their skin was a certain color.

The world was just so dumb. But here Elliot was, one of the idiots that lived in it. At least he was a good one. He was a good one, right? He liked to hope so, anyway. He let out a slow sigh, running his hands through his hair. 

He was approaching his heat, which meant he either needed meds, or to lock himself in his apartment. The drugs were great, but they were slightly addicting (which is probably why they were illegal), so he tried to go with the latter option as often as possible. 

As it happened, he wasn't working on anything important, and he wasn't needed anywhere. So apartment arrest it was...

Elliot pretty much wanted to die. He was so hot, and he needed someone so badly, but he had no one. He whimpered and rolled his hips against the bed.

'I should have chosen the meds. I should have chosen the meds. This is fucking awful. I'm alone. Help me. Help.' It ran through his head, repeating on an infinite loop. He curled in on himself around a soft pillow, letting out pathetic little whining sounds.

Tyrell had practiced this almost a hundred times at home, just for this one moment. He picked the lock of Elliot's apartment door, opening it silently and slipping in. He closed the door behind him quietly and locked it. 

The smell present throughout the entire apartment was intoxicating. Elliot. It was so Elliot, and he needed more. He paused as he heard the sad little sounds coming from the man. Poor baby. But that was why he was here. To make it better. 

He removed his suit jacket, shoes, and tie before he moved to find Elliot. When he saw the man, Tyrell let out a little sympathetic sigh. "Oh, Elliot." He breathed.

Elliot flinched when he heard the voice and looked up at Tyrell in slight horror mixed with a tiny bit of relief. This man could help him. He probably would, actually. 

"Help me." He whispered, looking up at him pleadingly. "Please... I need you." He implored, squirming just a little. He couldn't help it. His body (and really, his mind too,) wanted Tyrell so badly. This man could mate him. And if he did, he'd take care of him. He knew he would. 

The scary as fuck businessman would help him through life, if he chose to claim him. Elliot hoped to any God(s) out there that Tyrell would.

Tyrell sat down on the bed and gently pet Elliot's hair. "Hush, älskling. I'll make it all better. I promise." He said soothingly, leaning to kiss Elliot's forehead. 

He caressed the omega's cheek lightly before he tilted his chin up and kissed his lips. The kiss was meant to be soft, but it wasn't entirely unexpected when desperate little Elliot deepened the kiss frantically.

Elliot was temporarily soothed by the touches and words from Tyrell, but then another wave of need, stronger than before, overtook him. 

Elliot kissed Tyrell deep and needily, his hand gripping the hair at the back of his head to pull him closer and keep him there. His free hand ran down Tyrell's side to find his knee, letting it rest there a moment as he focused on the kiss. 

He then carefully climbed into Tyrell's lap, wrapping his arm around Tyrell's neck. Tyrell chuckled softly against Elliot's lips. 

"You are precious." He whispered, looking deep into the dark eyes of the hacker as he caressed his cheek. 

Tyrell gave a short laugh when Elliot began to rut against him with a whimper. "I'm sorry, darling Elliot. Relax, please. Lie down, and we can do this properly." He instructed lightly.

Elliot somehow managed to lay himself down on his back, looking at Tyrell for any kind of guidance. Tyrell pulled off Elliot's shirt gently with the help of the other man. He leaned to press a few quick kisses down the middle of his chest before he reached to undo Elliot's belt. 

Elliot whimpered softly, barely stopping himself from rolling his hips up. Tyrell chuckled and shook his head, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Elliot's lips as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Elliot grabbed the back of Tyrell's head and kissed him harder.

Tyrell gently pulled away in order to get Elliot's pants down and then off completely. Elliot shivered a little and reached to palm himself through his boxers. 

Tyrell quickly stripped himself down to his boxers as well, gently pulling Elliot's hand away. He took over the job, rubbing the man's erection slowly through the underwear. 

Elliot's hips bucked up into the businessman's hand and he let out a high pitched whine. "Fuck me. Please. Take me. Make me yours." He whimpered.

"Oh, Elliot. You poor darling." Tyrell cooed. He continued to tease Elliot for a moment longer before he finally pulled Elliot's boxers off. Elliot gasped softly as the cool air washed over his hot cock. 

He was burning with need. He needed Tyrell, and he needed him now. He spread his legs and looked up at Tyrell. He was practically dripping, his self lubrication had gone a bit overboard. 

"Please." He whispered, and how could Tyrell say no? The Swedish man's knot was already at full size, and it throbbed a little bit. He wanted this just as much as Elliot did.

Tyrell pulled one of Elliot's legs up and over his shoulder in order to gain better access to his hole. He slipped in a finger easily, working it in and out slowly. 

Elliot let out little whimpers and whines, wanting more. He tried to press back on the finger, but every time he did, Tyrell pulled the finger away. 

Elliot made even more desperate noises, and Tyrell finally added a second finger. Elliot was temporarily satisfied by the scissoring of the blond's fingers, but soon he wanted more again. "Please. More." He moaned.

Tyrell finally slid a third and final finger into Elliot. He worked them steadily, keeping the pace slow. 

"I can't... Please, Tyrell. I need you in me. Need you to mark me. Please... Please, please, please." Elliot pleaded desperately. 

Tyrell gave a curt nod and removed his fingers. He wiped them off on the sheets. 

"I'll buy you new ones." He mumbled before he grabbed Elliot's hip with one hand, and all but hugged the hacker's elevated leg with the other. 

Elliot took Tyrell's cock into his hand and lowered himself down on it with a stuttering moan.

Tyrell groaned softly as he sank into Elliot. He began to thrust slow and shallow into the omega, holding onto him gently. 

"Noooo." Elliot whined. "Not like this." He wrapped his leg around Tyrell's waist, pulling him closer. He reached up and gripped Tyrell's hair, tugging him down for a rough kiss. 

"I don't want soft. I want you to fuck me, Tyrell." He said firmly. Tyrell blinked at the shorter man before he nodded. 

"Alright." He breathed, kissing Elliot hard as he thrust faster and deeper. Elliot let out something akin to a whine.

Tyrell was now thrusting in all the way up to his knot, the movement of his hips quick and sharp. Elliot let out a string of moans and soft profanities. 

"Mark me." He breathed, and Tyrell obliged. He leaned to kiss down Elliot's neck lightly until he got to the place where the neck and shoulder met. 

He chose that spot, and bit down rather hard. He then sucked and nibbled, and finally kissed the lovely mark that was already lightly bruised.

"Close. So close." Elliot whispered, gripping Tyrell's hair a little tighter. The businessman gave a few more quick thrusts before he felt the other's desperation, right there at the same level as his.

Tyrell pushed into Elliot all the way, past his knot, and came deep inside the hacker at the same time as the omega did so over his own stomach. 

Elliot subconsciously clenched around the blond's cock, unable to help it. Tyrell's orgasm lasted slightly longer than Elliot's, and when it was over they were both left panting.

Once they both caught their breath, the alpha's knot had finally shrank down, allowing him to pull out. 

Elliot jolted as the taller man did so, his body completely oversensitive now that it was over. Tyrell gently moved Elliot's leg from his shoulder down onto the bed. 

Elliot looked up at Tyrell, wondering, hoping, and even almost praying that he would stay and take care of him.

Tyrell smiled. "Hold on right there, love. Alright? I'll get you cleaned up." The man said gently, and Elliot let out a breath of relief. 

"Okay. Thank you." He said softly and he watched the tall man stand and walk to the bathroom, admiring his pale and flawless skin. 

"You're beautiful." He all but whispered, but Tyrell still threw a bright smile back at him over his shoulder as if he had heard. He disappeared into the bathroom before returning with a damp and warm washcloth. 

He wiped off the Elliot's darker skin before carefully and gently wiping what he could from his hole. 

He then set the cloth aside and settled back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Elliot gently and pulling him to his chest.

Elliot let out a soft, surprised noise, but soon snuggled into Tyrell's torso. He ran his fingers very lightly over Tyrell's skin, looking up at his eyes. Tyrell met Elliot's gaze and caressed the man's cheek. 

"You are absolutely wonderful, Elliot. Beautiful, amazing, brilliant. Mine." At the last word, Elliot felt a warmness spread from his chest across his entire body. 

"I'm yours." He said quietly, pressing a few shy kisses to Tyrell's chest. Tyrell smiled softly before he found Elliot's hand, and interlocked their fingers. 

He pressed feather light kisses to each of the Elliot's knuckles individually. "You're not going to...leave, are you?" Elliot asked uncertainly. 

"No, älskling. Of course not. Never. If you want me here, I'll be here. I belong by your side now." Tyrell assured. Elliot nuzzled into the blond's neck. 

"Okay. Thank you." He said gently. "I um... IthinkIloveyou." He mumbled quickly and closed his eyes tightly. 

Tyrell kissed the top of Elliot's head with a soft smile. "I love you too, Elliot."


End file.
